If Persia Never Gave Up Adisia - The Daughter Trilogy Series
by sammiemarie123
Summary: Fanfiction of The Daughter Trilogy Series (spoilers of all three books!) by C. M. Owens. What if Persia and Kahl kept Adisia? She already knows about immortals and is one. How will this change her encounter with Devin? Will they have the same love story they had? The Aphrodite in her will have more and more desire. I do not own copyrights.


Persia, my mother, always told me to blend in with the mortals, that way nobody could catch my strong Aphrodite scent. My Prometheus half allows me to wipe infections in its early stages, so I wont be causing trouble to anyone. That is really the only trick I gained from that half, and my mind-blocks. My mother's golden rule is to stay away from any immortals. Even though she has several contacts, none of them know of my existence. Kahl, my father, has been away for almost two years dealing with some sort of enemies he wouldn't tell me about. He fears for the safety of my mother and I, so he had to get away for a while. I mean, how could a Nuri possibly have dangerous enemies? Or at least thats what he tells me. I miss him so much it hurts. Persia does too. She often cries for him at night hoping he's still alive and able to return. He sends us anonymous emails from time to time, but it isn't enough. What my parents don't know, is that I plan on finding him and take out the bastards after him.

A year ago, an infected army was after Persia when we were at a safe house purposely next to a vortex when I was mortal. At one of my houses in Upstate New York, a pack of hell hounds rampaged everything. My mother thought it would be safer to keep distance from all our homes at the time being until we figured out who was trying to go after us. My mother got a vision of the army one minute before they arrived. Persia told me to run to the closest town, since I was mortal and there was no reason for them to track me. I refused and in that minute we fought until what was coming after us. When the army came, my mother's eyes went wide when she noticed the goggles they were wearing that must've been future technology. It got even worse when there was a single daughter of Athena, who most likely had possession of Aphrodite's poison. She opened the skies and the army came was only two hundred feet away. There must have been about ninety of them, mostly of men. Athena's daughter restrained my mother with her vines before she could do any actual damage. I screamed for her name in a wail. The Athena daughter took one glance at me and smirked deviously while my mother pleaded her to not harm me. She then returned her eyes back to my mother and was prepared to unravel the poison. My tearing eyes couldn't take it anymore and began to glow a bright green. My mother was my trigger. The skies were thundering in the dark grey light, while I heard glass clashing with the ground. I had all the eyes of the army on me. The daughter of Athena shivered with fear and took a step back. The rest I don't remember, but from what my mother told me is that I ordered the army to kill the ruthless daughter and freed them from my or any other possession. My mother told me I was speaking in the voice of Aphrodite. You can't imagine what Aphrodite would say to a daughter of Athena after what they have done to us. Mom said it was the first time she's ever seen an awakened entity in a descendant. My mother had to work her magic to rearrange the memories of the army of confused mortals.

During the rest of that year, my mother was training me to become a powerful goddess. Both of us are, even though my mother says we get stronger with each generation. It was very difficult to train me because my emotions often controlled my powers, and I had to restrain the awakened goddess within me. I still do, but it has gotten a lot easier. That training was tiring and really paid off. I really have to give my mother most of the credit for nearly taking the life out of her while dealing with me. I can never thank her more for supporting me, and I mean that for everything in my life. It was difficult for her and my father to raise me during the Aphrodite Wars. She even told me she almost had to give me up to a family of mortals for my protection. I can't imagine going through that. Living a life without my parents would be dreadful. I love them so much.

"Adisia c'mon! What are you waiting for?" Clara asks with a twinge of annoyance. I escape the thoughts in my head and rush into the limousine, even though the scarlet red five-inch death trap heels I'm wearing hold me back. I love Clara. She doesn't know the my immortal side, but she knows the rest. I consider her my best friend. I met her in Connecticut when I was 6 years old, where one of the few unknown vortexes in the world are. I went through elementary and high school together. She supported me through all my mortal breakups before my mother told me about the curse. Another great thing I inherited from Aphrodite. She also saved me from Van almost killing me. That was a very traumatizing moment for me. Even after my father murdered him before attempting to finish the job on me. The transformation to an immortal got to her because everyday she would claim I was the sexiest woman alive. It always made me giggle also to when she said 'Who knew you could hit puberty at twenty-four!'

Right now I'm wearing a white, lacy, strapless sweetheart neckline dress, that ends right before my mid-thigh that shows off my somewhat tan body. My chocolate hair is in long luscious curls that extend across my back and shoulders. I'm also wearing light, effortless, makeup, that even I have to say, makes my face glow. _Sorry I don't mean to sound like an egotistical asshole._ The beautiful attire was a gift from Persia. I've never felt this gorgeous before in my life. I was never really into wearing sexy apparel until I turned immortal. My mother says that is false because when I changed, I only looked sexier and better fit in my clothes. I guess I'll never really know.

"OH MY GOD! Aphrodisia Titan you are the sexiest woman alive!" She screeches. _There we go with the line._I smile just when Melissa scoffs. Ugh, she's only here cause she's Henry's sister. She is tall with auburn hair with way too many blonde highlights. She also is wearing too much mascara. I would say she could charge anyone for a five dollar quickie in a public restroom in her almost too tight red dress and lacy-black ten inch heels.

Jane leans over to me and whispers obvious enough for everyone to hear, "It's okay Melissa's just jealous and I totally agree with Clara." I hear loud snickers and Melissa gives a death glare to Jane. I've always liked her. She always makes a person feel good about themselves.

"I am not jealous I just think she shouldn't overdress at a bachelor party." Melissa defends herself with a slight attitude. She does seem to have a point, I look like I'm wearing a Vegas wedding dress. _Wait, what am I saying?_

"At least she doesn't look like a prostitute." Sarah remarks. Everyone has a few giggles and Melissa gives her a death glare. "Wait did I say that out loud?" she blushes.

"Ladies we have arrived at your destination." the driver informs.

Clara yanks my arm out of the limo and whispers "Today you are Alexius Smith and will have her first one-night stand."

"I don't know Clara. I'm not that experienced."I look down to the pavements while we slowly walk to the entrance of the club.

"Are you kidding? You've been with how many guys? You are like the Hugh Hefner of women. You could own anyone you choose to and you're also smokin' hot." Clara says while I elbow her side for her crude statement. " Look I'm only saying this because I know you don't want a relationship considering how you're done with guys. You deserve this one night."

"Maybe you're right." I tell her. My last relationship was with Jerry, when my mother and I believed my powers were to stay dormant. I moved in with him and signed a two year lease to an apartment, but then I caught him cheating soon after. The funny part is that we were engaged and I was actually in love with him. That's when Persia told me about the curse. Since I'm immortal now too, I can outlive any guy I meet, and I can't even consider immortal men as an option. Come to think of it, at the age of twenty-five, I live with my mother. _Yeah, I need to get some. _

We cut through the massive line, considering were on the VIP list, and several people give us nasty looks.

"Name?" the security guard asks.

"Henry Whitman" Clara proudly responds. He lets us in and we enter a building of loud music and dancing.


End file.
